Gravitation Project tras las cámaras
by Kuroda Inoue
Summary: La historia de Ujio, Minoru, Miki, Senda..... y estos quienes son? pues LOS ACTORES QUE INTERPRETAN A LOS PERSONAJES DE GRAVITATION! NO SE LO PIERDAN! Original y con muchísimas sorpresas!
1. Default Chapter

capitulo 1- Persiguiendo un destino; desesperación, indiferencia y cuidado.  
  
En un barrio para nada céntrico de Tokyo, donde los hombres trabajan duro la mayor parte del día mientras sus mujeres cuidan de los niños, los llevan al colegio y se afanan en que todos los que están a su cargo encuentren, en el regreso al hogar, todo por lo que están luchando. Donde las mañanas son frias y la humedad de las calles bañadas con cubos, queda encerrada entre los muros de medianos edificios atestados de ropa pendiendo de cuerdas que se entrelazan ocultando el grisaceo cielo. En el que un puñado de monedas pueden sustituir satisfactoriamente un día de colegio y aprendizaje, que a pocos dará sus frutos.  
Seta Ujio, un joven de 18 años, con atuendo despreocupado y no mejor cuidado en el cabello, salía de uno de esos bloques de un amarillo disuelto y casposo, con paso decidido y aparente impaciencia al cruzar entre los coches.  
Tenía un brillo delicado en sus ojos, como el de un cachorro que persigue su primera presa, pero esta oportunidad de trabajo no era la primera que había vislumbrado. Ante todo se mantenía al 100 entregado a estas revelaciones, pero rara vez se trataban de algo que estubiera a su alcance.  
Hijo de un panadero y su cuñada, el bastardo exiliado del hogar trazaba las líneas que debía recorrer para alcanzar su destino.  
  
Temerarios movimientos que lo entrelazaban con los coches en la carretera, con la ligereza de un gato y óptimos resultados. Pasos agigantados y la mano siempre puesta sobre el reloj, notándo como su muñeca izquierda temblaba de nuevo, como tantas veces, como siempe que el trazado de su vida decidía despojarle de la oportunidad que saboreaba. Bien cediendo cuando transladaba una caja pesada en el puerto, o bien haciendo lo propio mientras la bandeja con cristaleria cargante se mecía en el camino atestado de gente, en las noches en que estos salen como murciélagos en la noche, en busca de consuelo a sus inestables males y pesares.  
  
El edificio al final de la calle no le pareció distinto a los demás que lo rodeaban, aunque las ventanas lo cubrían como una manta salpicada de espejos.  
Antes de acceder a la puerta automática se despistó y en uno de los espejos pudo cerciorarse de que el viento no lo había alterado demasiado, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era su sonrisa. Casi a medio camino se había percatado de que la boca le sabía demasiado a pasta de dientes. Echado el último vistazo, la puerta le dio paso a una sala amplia en la que se extendían varias alfombras curiosamente a juego según que gustos y al fondo, como parte primordial de la decoración, lo que parecía ser la recepción. Claro que.... había que ser muy enchudo para no sentirse miniaturizado ante aquella exagerada barra ovalada.  
Su caso era todo lo contrario. De cuerpo delgado pero constitución fuerte, amplios hombros y brazos definidos aunque ocultos por la sudadera gris de cremallera rebelde; manos medianas pero firmes y llenas de huellas del paso de todos los fracasos por los que habían trabajado; ojos de un azul con baños violetas, fuera de lo común y, sin duda, su mayor reclamo; sus cabellos no comprendían ningún patrón definido, aunque verdaderamente era ese el mejor patrón a seguir.  
Sintiendo que las piernas no le fallaban, que se clavaban firmes al suelo alfombrado y le erguían como a todo un hombre, contrariando su rostro joven y el temblor de sus manos, alzó el cuello hasta ver a la recepcionista, extrañamente desocupada.  
  
-Disculpe.- dijo. Dejando ver que poseía una voz quizás más varonil y atractiva que su fino rostro (pero de líneas profundas y masculinas).- Dis...disculpe.- ante el segundo reclamo, la recepcionista levantó la vista y se acarició las gafas, esperando que el chico prosiguiera.  
-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, chico?- una sóla mirada bastó para que la esclavizada y recatada recepcionista se sintiera superior en cualquier o todo aspecto en comparación al joven que tenía delante.  
-Vengo por lo del casting.- su amabilidad había menguado. No le gustaba que lo mirasen desde arriba incluso medio metro por debajo de él.  
-Segunda planta a la derecha. Puerta cinco.- concluyó casi sin mirarlo, en el transcurso en el cual su mirada pasaba del cabello del joven hasta el monitor de un modernísimo ordenador color marfil.  
-Gracias- exclamó sutilmente con los ánimos justos para no rayar ni la inmadurez ni la servidumbre.  
  
Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y en pocos segundos encontró la puerta indicada. No sabía si golpearla o pasar directamente. Dentro se escuchaban varias voces a tonos medianos, pero perfectamente audibles.  
Un hombre con traje y corbata salió ojeando unos papeles y Ujio le dejó paso. El hombre reparó en él.  
-¿Vienes al casting?  
-Si...si, señor.- se inclinó lo justo para acompañar sus palabras.  
-¿Te dijeron que hay que saber cantar? ¿cuantos años tienes?- su mirada denotaba curiosidad mezclada con, quizás, repulsión.  
-Tengo dieciocho años, señor y....¡si! ¡claro que me dijeron que cantaría! -sonrió- No se preocupe por eso, soy.....  
-Pasa dentro. Te llamarán y te harán la prueba antes de las dos.- sin mirarlo siquiera se marchó escaleras abajo, no con demasiada prisa.  
-Gracias... usted también me cayó de puta madre.- masculló para sí mientras lo miraba con desagrado.  
  
Cuando la pesada puerta cedió, sus ojos quedaron perplejos. Una sala enorme y alargada se postraba a sus pies, cubierta por lo que dedujo, eran aspirantes a su mismo propósito.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
En una cafetería, cerca del edificio acristalado, un joven moreno del que pendían las miradas de todas las empleadas, soplaba el contenido de lo que podría ser una taza de café. Era tan pequeña que seguramente no aguantaría más de un sorbo, de modo que si sólo iba a ser uno... mejor que no resultase desagradable.  
En cada una de sus prendas de sport podía destacarse la marca de la casa que las fabricó. Apenas dos anillos de plata y el cabello negro y cuidado por naturaleza propia, para ser el tipo perfecto por el que las muchachas volverían la mirada hacia él en la calle.  
  
-No me puedo creer que esto cueste casi tanto como mis deportivas.....- susurraba al tiempo que soplaba por última vez y se arriesgaba con ello a realizar una mueca de dolor que atraería aun más a las jóvenes camareras. Y a las no tan jóvenes.  
  
Se trataba de Katoh Nobu, un joven y prometedor actor de teatro de 23 años y con una carrera corta pero bien lograda. Uno de los actores elegidos por derecho propio y por ser hermano de un reconocido profesor de teatro de Universidad, quien lo adentró con buen pie en el mundo del espectáculo y la interpretación.  
Habiendo presentado un corto espacio musical de los sábados y con un romance popular a cuestas, trabajar en la nueva teleserie Gravitation se convertía en un "pasar página" en su vida y en una oportunidad para remarcar sus dotes artísticas más allá de los escenarios.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
En un vencidario a las afueras del epicentro de la ciudad, en una vivienda de dos plantas, bien situada y de decoración cuidada pero no llamativa sobre las demás, un joven paseaba un pequeño caniche blanco de rostro travieso y nervios exaltantes, mientras en el interior de la casa, la señora repasaba con cuidado cada una de las escenas de una vieja película.  
El enorme televisor extraplano era uno de los pocos lujos de los que presumían.  
-Está precioso.- susurraba extasiada para sí mientras miraba al joven niño que ocupaba su atención.  
  
Un actor de unos siete años que apenas había interpretado, pero el cual fue bien reconocido tras el éxito de la filmación. Producto de castings y de la buena suerte, con una sonrisa risueña y ojos de no haber roto un plato.  
  
-Ya he terminado.- dijo el joven que paseaba al caniche y acababa de entrar en el recibidor de la casa.- Me voy a mi habitación....- asomó la cabezá a la sala y descubrió a la mujer, que no se había percatado de su presencia, incluso habiendo acariciado al animal cuando este se le acercó.- ¿Otra vez la estás viendo?- gimió enojado.- Que pesadita te pones cuando quieres....la próxima vez, tiraré la cinta a la basura.  
-No te quejes....ooohhh....pero que cosa más bonita eras, Miki.- la mujer se llevaba las manos a las mejillas encandilada.  
-¿Era? Vaya! Gracias por el cumplido.... mamá- resopló desganado.  
-¿Por qué no te quedaste asi?- dijo la mujer sin tan siquiera volverse, con los ojos perdidos en la pantalla.  
-Ya estamos...  
-Con esos ojazos de angelito y esa carita que parecía un sol.- en ese momento se volvió disgustada, con una mirada penetrante y molesta.- No asi. Hecho un gamberro y lleno de porquerías.  
-¿Qué porquerías?- gimió molesto y sorprendido.  
-Esas. Tú sabes.  
-Si lo dices por el pelo y los pendientes....- prosiguió mientras subía los primeros escalones y se tomaba un mechón del cabello, de un rosa llamativo y escandalizante.- ...todos los jóvenes hacen lo mismo, sobre todos los artistas.- subió unos escalones más.- Y no soy ningún gamberro.... que no estudie no significa que termine de barrendero......¿qué se cree?- dijo para sí finalmente.  
-¡Ya que estás en tu cuarto ¿por qué no lo limpias un poco?! Parece una leonera.- gritó para que su hijo la oyera incluso en el piso de arriba y con el volumen casi desmesurado del televisor.  
-¿Por qué no lo limpias tú?- contestó el muchacho- ¡Tengo que estudiar un guión!- cerró la puerta de su habitación despreocupadamente, mientras daba el primer mordisco a una chocolatina que apenas había sacado de su bolsillo escaleras arriba.  
-Estudiar, estudiar....- balbuceó ella por lo bajo mientras volvía a acomodarse frente a la gran pantalla.- Hace años que no oigo esa palabra en esta casa.....  
  
Tras un buen éxito cosechado a raíz de una sola producción cinematográfica, Suzushi Miki había realizado varios trabajos como secundario que le daban para ir tirando y, según él, aprender de la experiencia.  
Sabía que si se hubiese dejado llevar por este mundo desde aquel momento, no habría tenido infancia, ni vida.... Al contrario que su madre, opinaba que si no haces más que meterte en las narices de la gente con "cualquier cosa", llegarías al final antes de haber alcanzado la cima.  
Prefería tomárselo con calma y hacer las cosas bien, por eso, cuando se le propuso ser el protagonista de una teleserie corta, dirigida a jóvenes y con complejos sentimientos cernidos entre la homosexualidad y la fama, decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse recordar entre la gente y, quizás, después de esto regresase al cine, pero sólo con papeles protagonistas o de importancia.  
Si dejas que te encasillen de secundario, habrás caído en la trampa más mortal para los actores con aspiraciones.  
  
Joven, de apenas 19 años, con filosofías propias que lo guiaban hacia el sitio que él se había reservado y muchas ilusiones por delante, Miki se consideraba el candidato perfecto para idol de Japón. Sabría esperar su momento y cuando llegase.... dejarlo marcado a fuego, para no tener nunca que mirar atrás y arrepentirse de nada.

FIN CAP 01

Buenas!! espero que lean este fic, me apetece mucho seguirlo desde donde lo dejé XDDDDDDDDD Bueno, bueno.... como comprendo que es complicado seguir el argumento sin preguntarse "vale, y este quien era?" pues según aparezcan personajes les dejaré varios datos del actor en cuestión en el foro de Amor-Yaoi (Gravitation) A ver si asi hay menos lio u  
  
Pretendo hacerles reir y llorar (si puedo) con este fic, pero lo principal es q les resulte agradable y divertido y que..... pues q se lo crean u porq es extraño ver a nuestros adorados con estas personalidades, nombres y vidas diferentes, no?  
  
Espero comentarios Y SUJERENCIAS porq el fic solo va por el cap03 y me vendría bien barajar mas posibilidades de las q tengo (porq aunq lo tengo todo bien pensado..... son muchos personajes de los que hablar u )  
  
Dedicado a Saiyi y Natcha principalmente y a todas las fans de Gravi (Geisha Sakura, Hikari chan, Nefi chan, Aiko san, Hisoka......) si olvido a alguien pido perdón u  
Pero sobretodo..... DEDICADO A MI!!!! PORQ ME VOY A RECREAR AGUSTO Y VOY A JUGAR A SER DIOS!!! JUAS JUAS JUAS pero q loca estoy....... u  
  
Kuroda Inoue :3 


	2. capítulo 2 Cuando el gato rompe el lago ...

capítulo 2- Cuando el gato rompe el lago de cristal.  
  
La calle estaba aparentemente tranquila. No había muchos vehículos circulando por la carretera más cercana y apenas unos chiquillos que jugaban a la pelota, junto a uno de los portales, ponían música con sus gritos y regocijos a este día que amaneció nublado pero comenzaba a aclararse.  
Las mujeres regresaban de las compras y el cartero realizaba su ruta diaria sin excepción y con cuidada diligencia. Una mujer de avanzada edad, encargada de fregar las escaleras de uno de los bloques, salpicaba la entrada con el agua clara que llevaba en un cubo, con lo que marcaba el final de su tarea.  
Los árboles, los pájaros.... y un televisor de 19 pulgadas atravesando la ventana de uno de los apartamentos del edificio sur, acallando a todo el mundo y estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo salpicado.  
Algunas madres salieron en busca de sus hijos que jugaban, los viandantes se arrimaron a las pareces de los edificios hasta saber de dónde había provenido aquel aparato, el cartero asomaba la cabeza de uno de los portales y los gritos comenzaron a inundar la calle.  
  
-¡¡Estoy harta de ti!! ¡¡Harta!! ¿Sabes lo qué es eso?- la muchacha caminaba por el apartamento como un gato enjaulado, furiosa y haciendo toda clase de movimientos violentos.  
  
Junto a la ventana, en un sofá de lona verde, el hombre para el que iban dirigidas sus palabras fumaba tranquilamente, mientras perdía la mirada en el epicentro del recorrido de la muchacha. De un lado a otro, de un lado a otro. Pero su mirada se fijaba sólo en el centro. Estaba demasiado borracho como para seguirla y ella caminaba más rápida y nerviosamente a cada paso.  
Apenas con unos pantalones vaqueros desabrochados y una lata de cerveza en la otra mano. Escurrido ligeramente en aquel sofá y mirando un punto muerto. Sus cabellos castaños y finos caían por sus hombros, pecho y espalda, como un manantial y remanso de paz.  
Aunque si que era cierto que nada parecía perturbarlo.  
  
-¡Me largo! No pienso seguir aguantando tus infidelidades ¡¡eres un cerdo!! ¡¡Un engreído!! ¡¡Un descerebrado sin corazón y además.....además marica!! ¡¡¿Cómo he podido estar un año contigo?!! ¿Eh? ¡¡Dime!!  
  
Los ojos castaños del muchacho se desviaron de su punto muerto para contemplar un rayo de sol que cruzaba la aparatosa ventana. Las nubes se estaban abriendo y comenzaba a sentirse calor dentro de aquella habitación, aire acondicionado.  
  
-¡¡¿Me estás escuchando Takeo?!! .....- lo observó desilusionada por un segundo, dejando de meter sus pertenencias en un par de pequeñas maletas de cuero negro- No....ya veo que te da igual que me vaya....- cerró furiosa la última cremallera y jaló las maletas.- ¡¡Que te vaya muy bien en tu carrera profesional!! Está claro que te da lo bastante como para meter a otros hombres en tu cama....  
  
Poco más fue lo que dijo antes de dar un portazo y abandonar definitivamente el apartamento de Sanagi Takeo, un actor de renombre, joven y bien aferrado al cine y la televisión.... un borracho vicioso que había perdido el gusto por la vida.  
  
La lata resbaló de su mano hasta chocar contra la alfombra gris del suelo. Sus ojos seguían perdidos y la ceniza se acumulaba en el extremo de su cigarro olvidado. Suspiró y parpadeó un par de veces antes de terciar aquella mirada impasiva, a otra melancólica y suplicante.  
  
-Hombres....mujeres......¿qué más da?- el calor que entraba por la ventana junto con los primeros rayos de sol de aquel día... eran tan acogedores que decidió que estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡¡Miki!! ¡Baja a comer, cariño!- la madre del prometedor actor disponía la mesa para su hijo y para ella.  
  
El joven abrió la puerta, dejando escapar el estruendo de la música que salía de doce bafles distintos.- ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡No te oigo!  
-¡¡Baja a comer!!  
-¡No tengo hambre! ¡¡Déjame!! ¡Estoy estudiando!- el portazo superó sorprendentemente la música y la mujer quedó perpleja y ofendida con el primer plato en las manos.  
  
Tras aquella puerta, el joven ojeaba el guión de los primeros capítulos de la serie, para la que quería estar plenamente preparado. En su rostro había una mezcla de miedo, incredulidad y curiosidad. Después de mirarlo así por encima, la idea se le había hecho aun más interesante que cuando aceptó el papel.  
Su personaje le era de total agrado, estaba deseando interpretarlo, conocerlo, sentirlo...  
Por primera vez interpretaría a alguien que conoce los sentimientos del amor y la ilusión por este.  
  
Siempre profesional, siempre estudiando, trabajando a pesar de no dar muestras gananciales de ello... pero nunca enamorado. Y su personaje era tan...¡se basaba en su totalidad en dicho sentimiento! Comenzaba a sentirlo como un reto a pesar de ser algo que la mayoría de los personajes experimentan. Se entregaría a fondo, ¡estaba impaciente! A cada pensamiento deseaba más y más que el día del rodaje llegase, que su personaje ocultase su verdadero yo y, así, poder experimentar todo aquello que desconocía.  
-¡Será genial! kyaaaa- susurró a la vez que se tapaba la boca con el guión.- Estoy tan nervioso que he perdido hasta el apetito....- luego tiró el guión a un lado y se lanzó bocabajo sobre la cama, receptando el mando a distancia de la mini cadena y elevando el volumen.- Sep.- tomó una revista y comenzó a ojearla a la vez que zarandeaba los pies.- Estoy deseando hacer de Shindou Shuichi....  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Era casi medio día y aun no lo habían llamado para hacer la dichosa prueba. Ujio comenzaba a impacientarse y a sentir como su estómago reclamaba un poco de atención.  
-¿Cuánto faltará?- mascullaba- Tengo que conseguir ese papel.... Kuno se enfadará si tiene que volver a pagar él solo el alquiler de este mes.....  
  
-¡¡Número 358!! Ya puedes pasar.- vociferó un hombre que asomaba por la puerta del auditorio.  
  
El muchacho se puso rápidamente en pie y se acercó hasta él, mostrándole su número y acompañándolo dentro de la sala.  
-¿No eres un poco joven?- replicó el hombre sin tan siquiera mirarlo por segunda vez.  
-Tengo dieciocho años.  
-Bien, pues espero que sepas cantar, "chico de dieciocho". Tus rivales han dejado el listón muy alto.- apartó una cortina pero no avanzó, aunque Ujio si lo hizo. De pronto quedó deslumbrado por un foco que trató de situar.  
-Ponte en el centro y di una frase del guión. Luego, canta lo que quieras.- escuchó decir desde no muy lejos.  
-Va...vale....- gimió mientras, con la mano de visera, trataba de ver algo.  
  
No tardó mucho en sentir como aflojaban el potente cañón de luz y pudo ver a cuatro hombres de distintas edades y dos mujeres, sentados en cómodas sillas, con apuntes sobe las rodillas cruzadas y observándole sin demasiado interés.  
-Eh....no...no tengo guión.  
  
Uno de los hombres resopló y ordenó que le facilitasen un guión lo antes posible.  
Una vez con el guión en la mano, Ujio suspiró bien fuerte y dijo una de las frases que estaban escritas. Esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte de aquel grupo de estirados, pero nada más lejos.  
Miró a uno y otro lado, nervioso y confuso. ¿Seguía hablando o bastaba con eso? ¿Por qué no le decían si tenía que hacer algo más?  
  
Aquello estaba lleno de disfraces, muñecos y decorados. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, pero le recordaba en todo a un teatro. Bueno... de no ser porque no había escenario alguno.  
-Eee....eto.....¿Canto ya?- sugirió tímidamente, como esperando un golpe o una patada que lo sacase de allí.  
-¡Canta! Terminemos de una vez.  
  
Aquello no sonó demasiado bien. La había pifiado. Nunca le darían el papel y Kuno volvería a montarle la bronca cuando se enterase de que, tampoco este mes, pagaría su mitad del alquiler.  
-Está bien.....- susurró- ¿Y ahora qué demonios canto yo?- su mente había quedado en blanco. Trataba de rescatar de sus recuerdos alguna canción, cualquiera, la primera que surgiera sería perfecta, total... iba a terminar en la calle de todos modos.  
-Si lo hicieras hoy, sería estupendo.- se burló otro de los hombres. Aquello enfureció a Ujio, que golpeaba nervioso sus caderas con los puños, suavemente, meciendo los brazos.  
-Eeee.... ejem! Vale. ¿Listos?- parecía que fuese a soltar una bomba.  
-Siii.....- se escuchó con desgana.- Estamos listos. ¡¿Quieres terminar de una vez?! Estoy hambriento.  
-OK.....ufffff.... a ver como me sale.- susurró para si.- En la ducha no me quedó nada mal. Bien....uffffff ejem!  
  
Mientras aquellas personas cruzaban y descruzaban las piernas de forma nerviosa e impaciente, el muchacho hizo un silencio al fin, que se rompió como ninguno de los presentes imaginaba.  
  
Su voz comenzó a inundar la sala desde el momento en que hizo acto de presencia. Las palabras eran fluidas, su acento cantando era muy singular.  
Poco a poco fue elevando la voz como si esta estuviera acariciando un manso estanque de agua cristalina, apenas imperceptible, pero las frases cada vez estaban cargadas con más fuerza. Uno de los hombres que lo observaban, sintió que pronto el lago de agua se rompería como un cristal y salpicaría a todos los que lo estaban escuchando. Deseaba que ocurriese.  
  
Ujio mantenía los ojos cerrados, consiguiendo sumergirse en la tranquilidad de las dulces frases y localizando su tono de voz dentro de una escala de perfecciones que tenía bien marcada.  
Al decir la última de las frases, casi susurró, pero su fuerza era mayor. Aquello tan solo era el preludio de lo que estaba por ofrecer realmente.  
Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y miró a los presentes. Dio un par de pasos atrás y comenzó a cantar, acompañando con ligeros movimientos el que parecía claramente el ritmo de la canción. Atractivo y con mucho carácter. Fue entonando cada una de las frases como si de profecías se tratasen. Haciendo hincapié en todas ellas del mismo modo y tomando impulso para el estribillo.  
Perfectos movimientos de brazos y piernas, escasos, pero propios de un cantante profesional. Poco tardó en sostener una vara de madera ancha que se interpuso en su camino y fingir con ella que sostenía un micro.  
  
Uno de los hombres se puso las gafas para mirar por primera vez al muchacho que... se estaba acoplando a lo que le habían ofrecido como escenario y se relajaba, haciéndolo incluso mejor a cada palmo de tranquilidad y desasosiego añadidos. Era como si no le supusiera esfuerzo, como si las palabras estuvieran bailando para él, tan fluidas que los presentes podían incluso percibir las notas de la melodía inexistente, y sin embargo.... se estaba esforzando al máximo.  
Algunas gotas de sudor ya resbalaban por su frente e interpretaba como si hubiese nacido cantando aquella canción.  
De pronto se frenó, volvió a cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos y... volvió a repetir las mismas profecías de antes, mirando fieramente a los presentes, sin moverse un centímetro del suelo y con la misma lentitud que la introducción de la canción, quizás incluso más pausado.  
Comenzó a mecerse suavemente, dejándose arrastrar por la melodía que resonaba en su cabeza y traspasaba su voz.  
Cerró de nuevo los ojos. Aquella sensación era adictiva, enfermiza. Incluso sentía los miles de focos sobre él, las miradas de todos, la música envolviendo el ambiente.  
  
Como un brusco golpe, volvió a interpretar el estribillo con tanto arrojo y pasión que su voz atravesó las paredes del auditorio, aunque él no lo supiera.  
Una de las mujeres sintió un escalofrío y se le cayó la carpeta que tenía sobre las piernas. Claro que... ni cuenta se dio. Estaba absorta en la sensación de poder que le transmitía aquel joven, en la fantasía a la que los había trasladado, en un mar de sensaciones que, a cada nuevo golpe de voz, se hacía incontenible.  
Quería acariciar a ese hombre. Repasaba las líneas de sus labios e incluso imaginó el sabor que tendrían.  
Abrió ligeramente las manos al llegar a ella la sensación de palpar sus hombros, su pecho, su joven y bien formado abdomen.  
Entonces cerró los ojos y vio como sus manos sujetaban el cierre de aquel pantalón.  
  
Exaltada, abrió los ojos, avergonzada por lo que había imaginado. Si era un martirio verlo... cerrar los ojos y dejar que la voz del joven la alcanzara como si acariciase su piel desnuda....  
  
Estaba a punto de chillar como una adolescente. Necesitaba tocarlo, sentir que era real, experimentar la sensación de ser tocada por un hombre tan viril y joven en apariencia, capaz de guardar tanta fuerza dentro.  
El calor la ahogaba, comenzaba a marearse. El muchacho seguía moviéndose delante de ella y, cuando este se acarició ligeramente el estómago, dejando resbalar su mano por encima del cierre del pantalón, creyó que llegaba al orgasmo.  
  
Entonces Ujio se clavó de rodillas en el escenario y la mujer soltó un leve gemido que, para su suerte, ninguno de sus compañeros acertó a percibir. Los ojos de esta estaban, involuntariamente, fijos en la prominencia que localizó bajo el cierre, casi de forma instintiva. Sintió como su boca se entreabría inevitablemente...  
  
Tenía el cabello cubriendo sus ojos y ambas manos sujetando la vara, la cual apoyaba en su rostro como si estuviera a punto de lamerla en un acto lascivo. Su sonrisa era amplia, maliciosa, y sus movimientos... ¡si que parecía un profesional!.  
Cada rincón del escenario se rendía a sus pies, parecía un pez en el agua. De nuevo en pie, un gesto de su mano izquierda, un ligero giro de cabeza que despeinó traviesa y provocativamente sus cabellos.  
Miró a ambas mujeres, incluso a los hombres. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que aquella mirada de felino salvaje les obligase a imaginárselo con poses y atuendos de todo un profesional. Algunos, incluso, lo imaginaban en su cama.  
Poseía un carácter brutal, no era para nada moldeable. Los estaba dejando extasiados cuando..... entonó unas palabras de modo que el final quedó perfectamente marcado.  
  
La sonrisa y ese brillo especial en sus ojos, aun eran perceptibles. Tras su actuación, todas sus virtudes quedaron descubiertas y se mostraba ante los presentes como "el hombre perfecto". Las miradas de asombro sobre él le hicieron reculear un poco mientras su sonrisa se apagaba entre respiraciones cortas y profundas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
  
Ujio recuperó la cordura y supo que se había pasado de la raya. Apartó sus flequillos de la cara sudorosa, nervioso, y dio un par de pasos atrás, mirando a los perplejos espectadores.  
Se había sentido tan perdido que, en su intento por relajarse..... quizás se había pasado. Ni siquiera en casa se habría comportado de un modo tan prepotente. Como si todos mirasen hacia él, como si el mundo pagase fortunas por tocar uno de sus cabellos, como si aquellos para los que cantaba estuvieran disfrutando de un privilegio por el que muchos morirían.  
Definitivamente aquello de cantar se le subía pronto a la cabeza.  
  
Sonrió un poco avergonzado, acariciándose de forma nerviosa los cabellos de la nuca. Descubrió la vara en su mano izquierda y la soltó espantado, aunque hizo muchos intentos por disimularlo. ¿Qué coño se había creído? De un momento a otro se ruborizaría y... eso era algo muy difícil de asimilar.  
-Eee... ¡lo siento!. ¡Lo siento mucho!.- hizo una marcada reverencia y salió de la sala tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.  
  
FIN CAP 02  
  
Bueno, bueno..... q les voy a contar? terminé cachondísima imaginando la ultima escena mientras la escribía, aunq no tenía ninguna canción en particular dentro de la cabeza.  
¿O tal vez si? mmmm hace mucho q lo escribí asi q no estoy segura.... probablemente si, pero no la recuerdo (lastima) Siempre busco "la canción" q me inspire cada fic.  
  
Espero q sigan leyendo y espero también estar a la altura de sus deseos (aun no porq recién comenzamos pero.... espero q en adelante si) XDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Kuroda Inoue :3


	3. Capitulo 03 Todos los ángeles caídos que...

Capitulo 03- Todos los ángeles caídos que quieren entrar en el cielo.

En un parque cercano a una zona de edificios color marfil, sentado en un banco de madera tosca y pulida, con un paquete de comida para palomas en una mano y una lata de cerveza al lado, un joven observaba como por una de las ventanas de esos edificios salía un humo espeso y gris noche.  
Lo observaba impasible mientras que las personas, que también lo estaban presenciando, corrían pidiendo ayuda o miraban con curiosidad y espanto.  
La sirena del coche de bomberos cada vez estaba más cerca. ¿Quien los habría llamado?  
  
Incluso en presencia de lo que se encontraba ante sus ojos, estaba relajado, tranquilo, quizás demasiado. Sentía que desearía estar así durante el resto de su vida y pensaba, decepcionado, que si muriese en aquel momento pocos momentos superarían al que estaba viviendo.  
  
Un coche estacionó cerca del parque, en uno de los laterales, tras el hombre que observaba sentado en su banco como las llamas reventaban los cristales del balcón.  
Dos hombres descendieron del vehículo y observaron por un par de segundos la escena, luego miraron al hombre sentado y tras resoplar uno de ellos, ambos se dirigieron hacia el banco.  
  
Se mantuvieron tras él unos segundos, volvieron a mirar arriba y de nuevo al hombre.  
-Parece que está apretando el calor.... ¿verdad.....Senda?- dijo uno de los hombres, el más mayor de los dos. Con sus cincuenta y pico años y cara de bonachón.  
  
El hombre no respondió al comentario.  
-Tenemos algo que quizás te enterese.- prosiguió el hombre más joven, pero el hombre con cara de bonachón lo detuvo con un gesto. Entonces, se fue, dejándolos solos.  
  
-No sabía que Urami y tú fuérais amigos.- acertó a decir finalmente, mientras tiraba un nuevo puñado de semillas a los pájaros.  
-No la tomes ahora conmigo. He venido para ofrecerte un trabajo.- sugirió dulcemente.  
-Creía que la compañía no quería tipos como yo.- sonrió irónicamente.  
-Aquello no fue culpa de la compañía. Además.... no es un trabajo para ellos.  
  
El joven se giró sobre el banco, sorprendido.- Je....- bufó.- ¿Ahora también le haces los recados a otros? No me lo esperaba de ti, el ilustre director Awaremi.  
-No quiero pelearme contigo y tampoco he venido para que te descargues sobre mí.- se acercó hasta colocarse delante de Senda, que lo observó sin el más mínimo interés en lo que pudiera decirle.- Me he enterado de que "alguien" de la compañía Murakami te ha propuesto para un papel.- el rubio seguía sin mostrarle interés y volvió a alimentar a las aves.- Es un papel protagonista.  
  
Senda lo miró sorprendido.- ¿Un papel protagonista? ¿A mí?- viendo que el hombre no negaba el comentario miró al suelo, tratando de fingir desgana.- Seguro que es en una película de mala muerte....  
-Es en una teleserie que están a punto de grabar. Quieren que estés con ellos dentro de dos días.  
-¿Y qué se supone que puedo ofrecerles yo?.....no soy actor....- susurró casi para sí.  
  
-Si que lo eres, no seas tozudo.- el hombre se le acercó y lo tomó por los hombros, acercándose a su oído al tiempo que le susurraba.- Sé que te han jodido bien pero... si quieres joderles tú a ellos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar ese papel y demostrar lo que vales.- hizo una pausa para calmarse.- Senda....sé que pasaste por un mal momento....¡y siento que en esta profesión las personas no importen una mierda pero....! - volvió a acercarse.- Pero si me haces caso... los que se burlaron de tí se tragarán sus palabras..... y volverás a estar arriba.  
  
El rubio no decía nada. Tan sólo miraba las llamas y a los hombres vestidos de rojo que trataban de apagarlas.  
-Senda.....- el hombre también dirigió su mirada, por unos segundos, al edificio.- Ni siquiera tienes casa......- el joven se estremeció.- ...y sé de buena tinta las deudas que alimentas...... Es un buen papel...... no seas idiota.....  
  
Con la mirada perdida entre las llamas, Senda sintió como si estubiera frente a la muerte. No tenía un buen pasado, ni un presente mejor.... todo lo que tenía estaba dentro de aquel edificio en llamas.  
Quiso tomar la lata de cerveza pero se detuvo, tapándose la boca con la mano. Miraba al suelo, a las palomas que, para alcanzar las semillas, incluso picoteaban los zapatos de quien los estaba alimentando.  
  
-No puedo hacerlo....- susurró como en una súplica ahogada.- ...yo no....  
-Tranquilo....- el hombre le sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro.- Cualquier problema que puedas tener......yo estaré allí para ayudarte.....- se irguió y vociferó refunfuñando.- No recordaba que fueras un cobarde.....Yo no hago actores de teletienda, sino de cine. Y tú.....- le sonrió- Eres el mejor de mis alumnos.  
  
Senda colocó su mano sobre la de aquel hombre y sonrió. Un nuevo brillo, antes apagado o extinguido, volvió a sus ojos. Era una esperanza leve, el miedo a que todo se repitiera era demasiado grande y lo había arrastrado demasiado al fondo como para confiar en que las alas no le fallarían de nuevo.  
  
El otro hombre se acercó a ellos.  
-¿Entonces lo hará? Je....- miró a Senda con desprecio, desde la posición elevada en la que se encontraba. Odiaba el talento innato que aquel hombre había demostrado, odiaba que se tomasen tantas molestias por él y, sobre todo, odiaba su asqueroso color de pelo.  
  
Senda se levantó del asiento, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta y sacudiéndose los pantalones.  
  
-En el fondo es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- añadió maliciosamente el hombre joven.- Total....un actor acabado que a lo máximo que aspira es a enseñar a otros a hacer bien el trabajo que él no supo hacer....no sé.... en el fondo te lo has montado bien..... hasta te ganaste cierto prestigio como director de teatro. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver que tú hermano sí haya conseguido ser actor.....  
  
Senda se avalanzó pero el hombre más mayor lo frenó. Urami había retrocedido un par de pasos, no esperaba que el perro abandonado tuviera orgullo.  
-Ni.....lo menciones....- le susurró con una pizca de rabia mientras lo miraba directamente con sus hermosos y pardos ojos grises.- Mi hermano llegará tan alto que en lugar de hacerte sombra.....creerás que es siempre de noche.  
  
Se zafó del hombre y cogió su lata. Dio un buche tranquilamente y luego golpeó al bonachón en la espalda, con lo que casi lo hace ceder.  
-Esta noche me quedo en tu apartamento, ¿vale?  
  
Urami estaba encolerizado. Sabía que Katoh Nobu le estaba superando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y le molestaba aun más que ahora su hermanito entrase de nuevo en circulación.  
-Si no me queda más remedio....- dijo el hombre mayor- .....esta noche hará frio y me echarían la culpa si te quedas en la calle y te mueres de una pulmonía....- bromeó mientras Senda le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros.- Tampoco creo que a Yoko le importe.- añadió resignado.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
En un estudio fotográfico, una joven castaña con mechones rubios y rosados, violetas y azules, posaba para las cámaras de una prestigiosa revista musical.  
-Asi! Asi! Lo estás haciendo genial Sayo!- vociferaba el fotógrafo a la muchacha que cambiaba las poses y expresiones de su alocado y sutil estilo.  
  
Vestida tan solo con una falda corta de piel negra, un cinturón ancho de complejísimos adornos y un top de por mas sugerente, Sayo, famosa cantante japonesa e ídolo indiscutible de adolescentes obsesionadas con copiar sus formas en cuanto a todo y jóvenes estudiantes que suspiran tan sólo con verla en las portadas, posaba elegante y entregada en la que sería su última sesión fotográfica antes de darse a conocer como actriz de reparto en la esperada teleserie Gravitation.  
  
-No sé si sabrá manejarse....- comentó su representante al estilista de la muchacha.  
-No digas eso.... Sayo nació con talento... y no solo para la música.  
  
Los ojos celestes de la muchacha se mostraban tentadores y profundos ante los focos.  
  
-Pero una teleserie....  
-Es lo mejor! Se dará mucho más a conocer y puede hasta que un día la veamos encabezando posters promocionales en los cines de todo el país.  
-Tienes demasiada confianza.....  
- Porque lo sé.  
-Eh? El qué sabes?  
-Que Sayo llegará lejos.- sonrió orgulloso.- Es preciosa..... es profesional, talentosa y responsable. Muy gordo tendría que ser lo que le pasara para bajarla del pedestal. No te preocupes, hombre.  
-Sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado.... Quizás debería conformarse con cantar durante un tiempo más....  
-Ya firmó el contrato, no?- cortó algo molesto- Pues entonces no puedes hacer nada. Mejor mírale el lado bueno.  
-.........................  
  
-¡Estupenda! Muy bien! Es todo por hoy! Muchas gracias, Sayo! Has estado preciosa, serán unas fotos estupendas.- dijo el fotógrafo a la vez que tomaba la mano de la muchacha para ayudarla a bajar del pekeño escenario.  
- Espero que lo sean, pronto no podré hacer fotos como estas.  
-¿Y eso por qué?- lamentó el fotógrafo.  
-La señorita Sayo...- interrumpió el representante de la muchacha, obligando al fotógrafo a soltarle la mano.- ..... está a punto de cambiar radicalmente de look. Estas son sus últimas fotos como cantante pop.  
-Vaya..... eso es una tragedia.- añadió el fotógrafo.  
  
Sayo los dejó discutiendo. Se acercó a su estilista y tomó un refresco q este le ofrecía.  
-Has estado muy bien, Sayo.  
-¿En serio? Me ha costado mucho concentrarme..... el tipo no dejaba de atravesar la lente con sus ojos de vicioso pervertido.- añadió infantilmente mientras se sentaba y se recogía el pelo de forma despreocupada.  
-Al menos por un tiempo....  
-Nada de eso. Incluso cuando termine la teleserie, no quiero volver a posar para él. Hay muchas revistas y todas ellas plagadas de fotógrafos..... Este tio no me saca ni una sola foto más, te lo digo en serio.  
-jejejejejeje....  
- Mmmmm – se estiró y relajó- Tengo tantas ganas de que comience el rodaje....  
-Bueno, aun falta una semana, pero pasado mañana tienes la presentación y la cena de bienvenida.  
-Si!- sonrió- Seguro que conozco muchos actores guapos.... Ainsss.... Que ganitas tengo.... Kyaaaaaaaaaaa estoy tan nervios! ¿Quiénes serán los actores?  
-Ya lo veremos.... Por ahora...- comenzó a recogerle bien el pelo.- Será mejor que sigas comportándote como una señorita y finja indiferencia, ¿de acuerdo? Si te pones asi quedarás por debajo. Tienes que parecer mas orgullosa, vale?  
-Mmmm no me gusta reprimirme, pero.... ¡q le vamos a hacer! Aun así lo estoy deseando, jejeje  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ujio se encontraba en un cruce de pasillos. No sabía donde había terminado después de salir corriendo del auditorio, pero poco le importaba si no tenía que volver a toparse con la cara de ninguno de aquellos tipejos.  
Se sentía muy avergonzado.¡¿Cómo había sido capaz?! Dios.....  
De pronto sintió que el cielo se le derrumbaba encima al escuchar un par de voces que parecían preguntar por el muchacho número 358.  
En aquel momento quiso que la tierra se lo tragase, pero aquello no ocurriría de modo que....  
  
-¡¡Ya lo tengo!!- exclamó para sí al descubrir al final del pasillo el letrero propio de los aseos.  
  
Le pareció llegar en el mismo instante en que aquellas personas tomaban el pasillo.  
Sin pensarlo, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, a gran velocidad pero sin hacer ruido alguno.  
  
-Ufffff por q poco......- suspiró apoyando aun las manos en la puerta. Entonces sintió que le estaban observando. Miró hacia su derecha y descubrió a un joven perplejo que parecía haber quedado en ese estado cuando se lavaba las manos.  
  
Ujio dudó sobre qué decir. Quizás le delatase. No... no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Ya estaba imaginando cosas.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho  
-Eh?! Ah! Eto... si. Claro, claro. No me pasa nada. No te preocupes.  
-............... ¿Seguro?  
-em........ tienes que ayudarme.- confesó con ojos suplicantes.  
  
Al poco, aquel muchacho se asomaba por la puerta de los aseos.  
-Todo despejado. Sólo tienes que coger ese pasillo y girar en la primera esquina hacia la izquierda.- susurró hacia dentro- A menos que te estén esperando en recepción, estarás fuera en menos que canta un gallo.  
-Gracias...- susurró Ujio apoyado en la espalda del muchacho para ubicarse.- Por cierto...  
-Eh?  
-Me llamo Seta Ujio.- le extendió la mano.  
-Ah! Sakura Minoru, encantado.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y tomando la mano de Ujio.  
-¿Viniste a los castings?  
-Si, pero....  
-¿Qué?  
-No.... No creo que.... Bueno...- confesaba tímidamente mirando al suelo.  
  
En aquel momento, Ujio sintió que el rubor en las mejillas del muchacho le subían como un cosquilleo por el estómago.  
El joven tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros, la tez blanca y... era prácticamente de su misma altura y tipo de físico.  
Hizo especial hincapié en los ojos, en la forma en que sus flequillos acariciaban su rostro sonrojado. Aquel brillo tímido en sus ojos negros y rasgados......  
  
Apartó rápidamente la mirada de Minoru al sorprenderse mirándolo de un modo que podría ser malinterpretado por el joven, aunque no sería una malinterpretación demasiado errónea.  
  
-Eh?...- exclamó el joven- Te.... ¿Te ocurre algo?  
-¡Que va!- dijo secamente Ujio  
-Creo que...  
-¿Qué?- preguntó ansioso por saber lo que iba a decirle  
-Que.... Este sería el mejo momento para salir. No hay nadie en el pasillo.  
-Ohhh...... si.... tienes razón.  
  
¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Acababa de conocerlo y no le gustaba, eso seguro, porque no conocía nada de él que hubiera podido atraerle.  
Aun sabiendo eso.... sentía que era incapaz de mirar directamente aquellos ojos negros japoneses.  
  
-¡Ven conmigo!- exclamó tomando a Minoru de la muñeca  
-¡¡¿Cómo?!! Pero... ¡¡Si yo no estoy huyendo de nadie!!- exclamó a su vez, poniendo un poco de resistencia a ser arrastrado.  
-Eso no importa. ¿Vas a ayudarme, verdad?- susurrr  
-Eh.... Eto.....  
  
Ujio acaba de descubrir algo en aquel bombón: era de carácter manejable. Una buena persona. Un "pardillo", como él lo definiría.  
Lo usaría para salir de alli y... si la cosa iba bien.... se acostaría con él en algún love-hotel antes de volver a casa para darle la mala noticia a Kuno, quien de seguro no lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.  
  
FIN CAP 03  
Bueno, bueno.... q decir de este cap? jejejeje pues que sigo presentando pero ya se comienzan a enredar (de un modo u otro) los personajes entre si. En el siguiente habrá de todo un poco, continuaremos la "aventura" de Ujio, ahora con su "secuestrado", conoceremos algún otro personaje y veremos como se acerca el momento en que todos se reúnan y la historia empiece a dar sorpresas.  
  
No dejen de leerlo por favor, aun apenas calentamos motores, si? o  
  
Kuroda Inoue :3


	4. Capitulo 04 Como gotas frias de lluvia…l...

Capitulo 04- Como gotas frias de lluvia...los ángeles se acercan a través del cielo.

En el aeropuerto de New York, un joven rubio de ojos rabiosamente verdes y cristalinos, esperaba la entrada del que sería su vuelo hacia Japón.  
Se le había pedido su participación en una nueva teleserie del país y lo había aceptado con agrado.  
Era de nacionalidad japonesa, al igual que su padre, pero su madre era una americana dedicada al mundo del cine, aunque siempre ocupandose de asuntos tras las cámaras, nunca frente a ellas.  
Rasen había debutado en el cine de Japón en una producción de importancia junto a su primo Suzushi Miki. Desde entonces, sus caminos habían estado destinados al mundo del cine y la televisión pero Rasen había madurado su carrera mucho más rápido, además de que había sabido abrirse puertas en Estados Unidos gracias a la popularidad de aquella filmación y algunos contactos que su madre le había facilitado.  
  
Ahora se disponía a volver a Japón. Eran cinco largos años que lo habían mantenido alejado de la isla del sol naciente, para adentrarse en el enrevesado mundo del cine americano que no lo había tratado del todo mal.  
Su aspecto de joven post adolescente de 21 años, sus ojos verdes y rasgados de un modo tentadoramente orientas y sus suaves y finos cabellos rubios, tan manejables y admirados, lo habían convertido en el objeto de deseo de muchas adolescentes americanas.  
  
Su asistente en América lo acompañaba en este nuevo proyecto. Se trataba de una importante secretaria que había acompañado en su día a personajes que ahora se bañaban en su fortuna, pero a pesar de ello no superaba los 30 años.  
  
Cuando faltaban diez minutos para el vuelo y Rasen avanzaba por el pasillo que le conduciría al pájaro de hierro, su asistente le pasó una carpeta que él había solicitado y habían recibido por fax momentos antes de salir, con importantes datos y tecnicismos sobre la serie.  
  
Una vez sentado en su asiento, tomó la carpeta como comienzo de su largo rato de lectura de camino a Japón.  
  
-A ver.... Mmmmmm Gravitation Project...... director.... Katsumoto Shun..... es muy joven.... Pero tiene trabajos bastante interesantes...- decía para sí.- ...... Actores de reparto..... ah! Aquí estoy yo! Yakuza Rasen..... Seguchi Touma...... suena bien....- se volvió para su asistenta, que ocupaba el asiento contiguo.- Jennifer.... No me dijiste que mi personaje se llamaba Touma.....  
-¿Y qué pasa con eso?- dijo ella, distrayéndose de su lectura  
-Pues que me gusta ese nombre.... Podía habermelo puesto de artístico si lo hubiera sabido antes..... el apellido Yakuza siempre me trae problemas y chistes malos.....- continuó ojeando la carpeta.- A ver.... ¿qué más?...... Katoh Senda como Yuki Eiri y Katoh Nobu como Uesugi Tatsuha...... ¿no serán los hermanos Katoh del teatro de la Universidad de Tokyo, no?  
-Creo que sí que son ellos..... aunque había oído que Senda estaba en la ruina...  
-Mmmm vaya..... he visto varias cosas de ambos y me parecieron muy buenos..... je!- sonrió tomando con entusiasmo la carpeta.- Tengo ganas de trabajar con ellos.  
-Pues compartes bastantes escenas con Senda....  
-Guay..... veamos.... Sakura Minoru es Aizawa Taki..... Kurokami Yuki, Suguru Fujisaki..... Sanagi Takeo es Nakano Hiroshi.... Mmmm este también lo conozco..... Suzushi Miki es Shin.... ¿¡¡¡Miki!!?- gritó levantándose del asiento.  
-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- dijo su asistente, tirándole de la ropa para volver a sentarlo.  
-Eh? Ah! No.... Nada, nada, es solo que.....  
-¿Qué?  
-Bueno.... No me dijeron que mi primo también participaba......- ojeó el documento.- Y parece que le dieron el papel protagonista....  
-Es estupendo.- bufó sin demasiado interés, pasando hoja a su lectura.  
-Miki..... hace.... cinco años que no le veo....tampoco ha hecho muchos trabajos....  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-CUIDADO!!!!!!!  
  
Un coche gris salía de unos matorrales incorporándose de nuevo a la carretera que nunca debió haber abandonado, provocando con ello frenazos y sonidos de claxon.  
-¡¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!!!- gritaba Ujio desde el asiento de atrás, por el cual había rodado en aquella última maniobra.  
-¡Lo siento! Dijiste que cogiera un atajo.  
-¡¡PERO NO ESE!!  
  
Tras ellos, un vehículo de extravagantes formas y detalles como si del mismo metal de las monedas que debía costar se hubiesen forjado, imitaba cada maniobra que los jóvenes realizaban para escapar de ellos.  
  
-¡Nos pisan los talones! ¿No puedes coger un atajo?  
-¡¿OTRO?!- gritó espantado Minoru como un lamento.- ¡Yo no soy de Tokyo! ¿Por qué tengo que conducir? Además..... ¿Por qué estoy huyendo yo también?  
-¡Cállate! ¡Ahora eso no importa!- a Minoru sí que le importaba....- Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar el modo de perderlos....  
-¿Pero por qué huímos?  
-Los atajos no son tu fuerte.... quizás una maniobra de distracción, hacer que otros coches les corten el paso, no sé.....  
-¡¡¡POR QUE HUÍMOS!!!  
-¡Y YO QUE SE! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PERSIGUEN?!  
-¡Si no lo sabes tú, yo ¿cómo lo voy a saber?!  
-Ufffff....- suspiró recostándose en el asiento de atrás, para luego abrir los ojos descomunalmente y abrazarse al asiento del conductor.- ¡¡MINORU!! ¡EL SEMÁFORO! ¡EL SEMÁFORO!  
-¡¿QUÉ SEMÁFORO?!  
-¡¡EL QUE ESTÁ EN ROJO, IDIOTA!!  
-¡¡¡PERO SI YO SOY DALT"NICO!!!  
  
Varios coches pasaron rozándolos cuando cruzaron a 130 por hora un semáforo en rojo.  
  
-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó Ujio por la ventanilla a uno de esos coches, el cual le devolvía los insultos.  
Se giró hacia delante, abrazando el asiento del conductor.  
-¿Qué es eso de que eres daltónico?  
-¡Pues eso!  
-¿Qué no ves....  
-¡¡QUE NO VEO UNA MIERDA!!- gritó este histérico mientras evitaba los coches que se interponían en su camino. Podría decirse que había olvidado que existía el freno puesto que Ujio le había prohibido pisarlo.  
- No hace falta que te pongas así, mira.... tú solo.... aminora cuando veas que se enciende la luz de arriba...  
-¡¡¿Crees que puedo fijarme en eso yendo a 130 por hora y esquivando los coches que vienen de frente?!!  
-¡¡PUES SALTE DEL CARRIL CONTRARIO, MALDITA SEA!!  
  
En un giro inesperado, los dos jóvenes volvieron de una vez al carril que les correspondía, dejando de alterar a los conductores y padres de familia que habían visto de repente como un turismo se abalanzaba contra ellos a gran velocidad.  
  
Tras ellos... aquellos que habían realizado los castings, proseguían en su empeño de alcanzarlos.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
-Sayo! ¿Estás lista?  
-¡Aun no!- dijo la muchacha desde dentro del camerino en el que se cambiaba para devolver la ropa de la sesión de fotos.  
-¿Aun no?  
-¡Será solo un momento!  
  
La muchacha terminaba de vestirse tras un perchero abarrotado de vestidos, con total tranquilidad mientras mascaba un chicle. Luego retiró el perchero, se colocó los zapatos mirando un pekeño enchufe a la altura de su cintura y cogió el chicle con los dedos, pegándolo en un solo agujero del enchufe.  
  
-Toma.... y esto por cabrón.....  
  
En aquel momento, tras la pared, el fotografo no daba crédito. ¡¿Cómo sabía ella que tras ese pekeño agujero se escondía una cámara de video?!  
  
-¡Ya estoy!- recogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta, encontrando a su estilista.  
-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?  
-Je... tuve problemas con un enchufe....- puso cara de no haber roto un plato a la vez que parpadeaba.  
-Ah! Sayo!- dijo su representante desde la otra punta del estudio.- ¡Ven! Quiero presentarte a alguien.  
  
La muchacha se acercó. Junto a su representante descubrió a un muchacho alto y muy guapo, de ojos y pelo oscuros como el carbón, pero una sonrisa encantadora y un semblante fresco y jovial.  
Parecía que todas las líneas de su cara eran perfectas. Realmente era muy guapo. De cuerpo no estaba nada más, pero la cazadora que aun llevaba puesta dificultaba los intentos de la muchacha por repasar las curvas de su torso y piernas.  
  
-Este es Honda Yuui. Es un modelo muy conocido, seguro que lo has visto antes.  
-Mucho gusto.- dijo el muchacho.- Es un placer conocerte, Sayo, eres muy popular...- sonri  
-Mmm si que te he visto, si, ¡en el anuncio de ropa interior de la marca Katsugo Namgo!  
-Jejejejeje vaya.... si que me has visto.... Bueno... Katsugo es uno de mis principales patrocinadores. Ya he hecho varias campañas con ellos y la verdad es que me gustan los resultados..... y el sueldo.  
-Jejejejeje.- sonrió ella.  
  
Parecía un chico simpático, bien educado y carente de nada, pero..... no era un snop.  
-El señor Honda...- comentó el representante de Sayo- ...trabajará con nosotros en la teleserie.  
-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿En Gravitation?! Vaya!  
-Bueno.... considero que para ser mi primer trabajo en la televisión me dieron un papel bastante difícil, aunque entrase en esto con la intención de ser actor....  
-¿Querías ser actor? Bueno... yo también lo pensé, pero se me dio mejor la canción y la verdad es que me llena por completo. Aunque aun así me gustaría actuar de vez en cuando, pero quiero seguir dedicándome a cantar. Es mi pasión.  
-¿La única?  
-La única.  
- Perdona que te lo pregunte pero... yo también veo los programas de cotilleos y... ¿En serio saliste durante dos meses con el cantante Yotsuga Amano?  
-Jejejejeje no.... bueno! Si! Verás.... estuvimos saliendo pero solo promocionalmente. Somos de la misma compañía y sacaba su segundo album así que.... pensaron que eso le ayudaría.  
-Vaya....  
-Sip, bueno, todas mis relaciones amorosas han sido.... puro marketing, jejejeje.  
- Lo siento.  
-No, no.... no pasa nada. Nunca me he enamorado asi que... no me importa. Mi vida es este negocio y trabajaré lo que haga falta. No me importa vender mi imagen.... Si hubiese querido a alguien pero me hubiesen rechazado, tendría algo que lamentar, pero como nunca me ha pasado..... no me importa seguir acumulando falsos noviazgos.  
- Pues entonces me alegro, ya pensé que con 16 años habías probado la parte amarga de este mundillo.  
-No... que va.... aun no. Jajajajajaja  
-Jajajajajajaja  
-Bueno y.... ¿ Qué personaje vas a interpretar?  
-Mmmm es interesante, la verdad.... yo espero hacerlo bien, al menos... pondré todo de mi parte. Creo que el que me parezca difícil me entusiasma más.  
- ¿Pero cual es?  
-Sakano san, el productor del grupo protagonista.  
-¡¡¿El histérico?!!  
-Ajá.... ese....- dijo un poco avergonzado y aceptando que aquella muchacha joven y guapa lo estuviese imaginando en aquellos momentos con gafas e hiperactividad compulsiva.  
-Jajajajajaja es genial!  
-¿Y el tuyo cual es?  
-Bah.... no es muy importante.... creo que el tuyo es mejor...  
-¿No te gusta?  
-No es que no me guste, sino que.... sale poco. – sacó la lengua.- Hago de Ayaka, la prometida de Yuki Eiri.  
-Bueno pero.... no es una mala opción, no?  
-Sip, bueno... la pobre no es mala, solo insoportablemente pava....- lamentó reconocer Sayo.  
-Pues leyendo el guión no me pareció pava....  
-Anda ya! – rió ella.  
  
-¡¡Honda san!! ¡Por favor, vaya a vestuario!- gritaron desde el fondo de la sala.  
-Bueno pues... no te entretengo más.- dijo él  
-Lo mismo digo.- sonrió ella  
  
Se cruzaron tras las despedidas y Sayo se dirigió a la puerta con su representante y su estilista.  
Entonces recordó algo y se giró.  
  
-¡¡Yuui!!- el moreno se giró también y descubrió que la joven se le acercaba corriendo para susurrarle de cerca.- No quites el chicle del enchufe del camerino.... tiene una cámara de video escondida detrás para grabarnos el culo.  
  
La expresión de sorpresa del joven modelo tornó a risa en cuanto la muchacha se giró y tomo aquello como cierto.  
Parecía demasiado activa y simpática en persona, cuando su rostro artístico estaba siempre rodeado de glamour y soberbia.  
  
FIN CAP 04  
  
La escena de los dos jóvenes dentro del coche (Ujio y Minoru).... les juro que no la tenía del todo pensada, pero sufrí una alucinación y .... ¡¡es q los vi!! ¡¡les juro q los vi chillando como posesos dentro de un coche en medio de una persecución de película americana de antena 3 sábado por la tarde!! en serio! JUAS JUAS JUAS la gracia q me hizo XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD bueno.... como me falta el "como huían" no me vino mal el "fogonazo de inspiración" supongo, aunq tal vez a ustedes no les guste u de todos modos no tenía elección, el destino me lo mostró y pues... yo tenía que ponerlo sin mas XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Espero enredar la cosa a partir del siguiente capítulo. A ver si puedo u es q son muchos niños q manejar, joooooo  
  
Kuroda Inoue :3


End file.
